elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragons
Dragons are a large and powerful race from Akavir that were once very widespread throughout Tamriel. Although seeming rather beast-like, they are very intelligent and capable of language; their language can be used to cast powerful magic usable by a Dragonborn, but some dragons can speak other languages. Most dragons have been rendered almost extinct. However, dragons have recently resurfaced in Skyrim. There are seven known races of dragon: black, fire, frost, blood, elder, ancient and skeleton dragons. Types Black Dragons On Akavir, the Tsaesci attempted to "consume" the black dragons, and drove the dragons to the Empire of Po Tun. This led to a war between the Ka'Po'Tun's and the Tsaesci. During that war The Tsaesci killed most of the dragons. These dragons seem to be the breed resurfacing in Skyrim for unknown reasons. Fire Dragons Fire dragons appear in Skyrim. Fire dragons mainly use fire based attacks. All the dragons have unscripted nature. They breathe Fire. Frost Dragons Frost dragons appear in Skyrim. Frost dragons are larger, have a more skeletal appearance, are stronger than fire dragons, and their powers are based on frost attacks. A Frost Dragon's frost attack slows its target's movement. Blood Dragons Blood dragons appear in Skyrim. They can be recognized by their green-ish color, crowned head, And large tail. They become common at level 15-16, and spit both ice and fire and tend to favor fighting on the ground. dragon Orangeish in color can use either frost or fire. These attacks are generally strong and debilitating. Ancient Dragons Ancient dragons appear in Skyrim. These dragons have a tremendous amount of health. He uses a strong fire attack. Skeleton Dragons Skeleton dragons appear in Skyrim. They are usually in dungeons, caves, and any underground structure with dragonic lore. Although flightless they are still dangerous. One such dragon appears inside Labyrinthian. In Tamriel Dragons play a huge role in the legends and culture of Nirn beyond the continent of Akavir - for example, the symbol of the Septim Empire, as of the Third Era, is the Red Diamond, which is a red dragon shaped inside of a diamond. Additionally, the divine being Akatosh is associated with dragons, and his avatar takes on the form of a dragon. The Daedric prince Peryite's known form also appears as a dragon, but this is probably to spite Akatosh . In Morrowind, the dragons were driven out by the cliff racers. Young dragons of an unknown type were known to come in conflict with the hero of Daggerfall around Iliac Bay. A type of creature called the Wamasus once inhabited Black Marsh; the north men considered these to be dragons with lightning for blood. Tamrielic Lore In The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Dragons play a significant part in Skyrim. Todd Howard has confirmed in this video that they will be randomly appearing, but there is also the potential for the player to have the option of fighting multiple dragons at onceBethBlog - Extended Skyrim interviews at GameTrailers.com. There is also a potentially infinite number of dragons that can be fought. PC Gamer - The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim to have an “unlimited number of dragons” Although dragons primarily speak the Dragon Language (in fact, they are speaking it when they breathe fire) BethSoft Forums - Todd Howard Interview (Norwegian Magazine Gamer.no). In game, a few dragons are able to speak "Common Language" and will taunt you as they fly above. Also, the primary dragon, Alduin, speaks to you in Common on a few occasions. They are unscripted and will attack NPCs. In E3, Todd Howard was asked, "Are all dragons out to hunt you down?", Todd replied that, "most are but, there are a few that aren't." What he means by that is something we will not know until release, but it can be assumed thatBethSoft Forums - Todd Howard Interview (Norwegian Magazine Gamer.no) not every dragon will be hostile, and some will be able to communicate with the Player. Game Informer - Special Edition Podcast: Todd Howard Skyrim Q&A In a interview on GT.TV Todd Howard confirmed that later in the game there will be a named dragon'' Odahviing'' which the player can befriend. . This dragon can be called to aid the player with a dragon shout and even be used against other dragons. The only limitations to this feature are that you cannot call it while inside and it cannot be used constantly.( There is also a dragon at the throat of the world which would help you meditate on three Shouts increasing its power) How powerful a dragon is, is not measured by its element but its color. For example, a white and bronze dragon is notably more potent than a green and brown dragon. It’s confirmed that dragons don’t start appearing until you launch into the main quest, and they gradually increase in frequency as you progress in the main story. Similar to portals in Oblivion. Dragons of Skyrim Todd Howard stated in an interview that there will be six different types of Dragons along with named ones. http://www.gametrailers.com/episode/gametrailers-tv/137?ch=1 Here are some types seen in game: *Ancient Dragons: Orange in color, extremely powerful. Uses powerful fire breath attack that leaves you susceptible to their other physical attacks. *Blood Dragons: Black in color, sometimes with a spaded tail. Uses frost breath attack that drains your stamina and slows you down. *Frost Dragons: Stronger than regular Black Dragons, and can use a frost breath attack that drains your stamina and can slow you down. They have a grey-white scaly body. *Black Dragons: One of the most common dragons in Skyrim. Although they are not as strong as their Frost Dragon counterparts, they are still a force to be reckoned with. *Dragons that use fire based attacks are 50% more resistant to fire based attacks although 25% weaker when faced with frost based attacks. Vice-versa for frost breathing dragons Alduin is the Nordic God of Destruction and has taken the form of a Dragon in Skyrim. It is said that only Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn can defeat Alduin by using the power of the Dragon Shouts. Dragon Gameplay Behavior Although most commonly hostile, occasionally dragons will fly around you as if you're not there. While this may be a bug, eventually dragons will catch sight of something they wish to attack. However, when Todd Howard mentioned that not all dragons may be hostile towards the player. Some dragons may be docile and harmless unless provoked(attacked). Dragons may fly by you any time randomly. They will sometimes gang up on you in packs or flocks as you progress in skill and in the storyline. Their combative patterns usually involve flyovers while shouting spells, hovering while shouting at you, and ground attacks. The sheer force of their landing can crush the ground around them. Ground attacks involve swinging their tales, using shouts, and attempting to bite with their jaws. If dragons successfully do enough damage to a player they can produce a finishing move by grabing half of the players body into their mouth, swinging them back and forth a couple of times, then lunching them in the air like a ragdoll. Dragons will not land exclusively on open ground. They have been known to perch on buildings, cliffs, and rocky outcrops to gain a tactical advantage over the player. Dragon Souls Dragon Souls are needed to utilize the different words in Dragon shouts. Souls can only be obtained through slaying a dragon. Because there are 24 shouts and each shout contains three words each, the player would have to kill 72 dragons in order to be able to perform every shout fully. (Note: This number may not necessarily be correct, there are many shouts that are taught during quest lines and it is also possible that if multiple shouts use the same word, obtaining that word once will unlock it for all shouts that it applies to.) Dragon Locations Apart from appearing in random encounters, dragons are scripted to be perched atop burial sites, guarding Thu'um words. They are typically at mountain peaks. Another location for dragons is at Dragon Burial Mounds. Their locations can be discerned by obtaining a Dragon location map, after talking to Delphine in Riverwood in the main story line. The following locations are known to have Dragons: *The College of Winterhold (Shows up several times, 3+) *Labyrinthian (Quest) (1) *Throat of the world( After main quest completion) *Helgen *Dragontooth Crater *Shearpoint (later on in the game) *next to Riften in the forest (later on in the game) *Ancient's Reach *Fort Greenwall *Dawnstar *Northwind Summit *Falkreath *Bleakfall's Barrow *Windhelm *Randomly around Skyrim *Ancient's Ascent *Eldersblood peak *Mount Anthor *Slightly South of Wreck of the Pride of Tel Vos Achievements Gallery Big Image00098.jpg Dragon Fight.jpg Alduin.jpg|Alduin, the Nordic god of destruction IMG_0612.JPG|Dead dragon ScreenShot9.jpg|Rare occurance of fighting 2 dragons at once Appearances * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * An Elder Scrolls Legend: Battlespire * The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (Akatosh's Avatar, brief) * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim References Category:Races Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Main Quests